In, for example, FIG. 1 of Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 60-11743 (1985) published on Apr. 17, 1985 entitled "Permanent-magnet generator used for an ignition device of an internal combustion engine", two coils for charging a condenser used for ignition are arranged on two salient poles among a number of salient poles of an outer periphery of a stator core, and a number of coils for charging a battery used for lighting are arranged on the remaining salient poles.
However, the prior permanent-magnet generator in this field is not considered with respect to the numbers of the coils for charging the condenser used for ignition along the peripheral direction of the generator, so that the prior permanent-magnet generator has such a drawback that the magnetic type generator becomes large in size when the output of the lighting is demanded to increase.